Tell Tale Heart
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: A reporter begins to investigate a local haunted house on the basis of two girls telling the paper. Dean and Sam also hear about the story and get involved. Dean saves the day and Sam salts and burns some bones and we get a bit of action for Dean too.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

'Fay you have to do this story,' Mark stared at her from the end of the table she sighed tapping her pencil against her notepad, 'its right for you. You know supernatural and all that. Plus you can make sure that by actually going there you will prove those girls were making it all up.'

'Ok Mike but this is a little weird the paper doesn't do these kind of sensational stories.'

Mike stared at the pretty girl at the end of the desk. She had her hair cut short and her big blue eyes were clear and intelligent she smiled as she picked up her things, 'But you're the editor.'

'Yeah I am and this story requires my best writer.' He smiled at her, 'I think you should go tonight.' Passing her the notes from the other writers she smiled back.

'Ok boss.' Walking out of the room she snorted as she stared at her friend Lisa who waited for her outside the room, 'Ok guess what I've gotta leave and go ghost hunting.'

'What?' Lisa threw down her book, 'Is Mark out of his mind? Do you want me to come with?' She grabbed her bag and stood up.

'Lisa you have a date tonight and yes Mark is definitely out of his mind. I'm going to be there five minutes see nothing take a few notes then back home to make up the rest.'

Lisa laughed. 'So I'll talk to you tomorrow have a good night.' She winked suggestively to her friend.

'Ok well don't get too scared with the big bad ghosts.' Fay laughed and waved as she headed for the exit.

'God why did I take this job?' Heading for her car she checked the address and started the engine eager to be off.

* * *

'Dean this place is just not worth it man.' Sam pushed his brother to stop, 'Look those girls were just talking a load of crap to get themselves in the newspaper. Everyone we have spoken to knows that it is a bs story too. Come on Dean.'

'Sam it's an actual story as well as an actual murder. That guy did actually murder his wife and all those people who stay in that house have reported the usual sign of a malevolent spirit and we have three murders in the 80's Sam not just someone given a really bad paper cut.' Sam smiled.

'So we go check it out. Like we've done before I mean it was a good job we stepped into Richardson Texas as those two goof balls we met would have messed it up and the tulpa would have grown and more people could have got hurt. We do this here we can have a bit of shore leave.'

He grabbed his canvas bag from the floor, 'We agreed?'

'Ok but if this one turns out to be as annoying then we are out of here.' They shook hands chuckling.

'Ok so let's get our stuff together then we can head on to the house have a look around.' He reached the Impala and got in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Fay grabbed her voice recorder from her bag. She had been sat in her car for half an hour plucking up the courage to go into the house, 'Ok come on girl you can do this. Just go into the hall check the lower levels make up the rest it's simple.'

She grabbed her torch and checked the batteries. 'Ok I'm ready.' Getting out of her car the wind blew and the leaves rustled behind her and she jumped, 'Crap! Pull yourself together.

There are no such things as ghosts.' She took a deep breath and headed for the porch.

* * *

'Do we have everything?' Sam asked as he grabbed some more cartridge shells from the trunk.

'Yeah Sam we are good to go.' Dean looked up at the house. Like all the homes in the surrounding area it had a large porch area and standard windows but this one seemed darker and more uninviting. 'Just for once I would love to see a welcoming house.' Sam laughed.

As Dean walked up the steps he noticed that the door was ajar. 'You know I dunno about you Sammy but I would think that the door should be closed am I right?'

Sam nodded. 'Ok well let's take a look.' Heading in first he slowly passed through the door.

They headed into the hall Sam whispered, 'Crap!' Dean flicked the flashlight back at him.

'What?' Sam held up the flashlight. It wasn't working, 'I told you to get fresh batteries.' Sam sighed.

'I'll be right back.' Dean nodded and carried on further into the house.

Just as he stepped outside the door it slammed behind him, 'DEAN!' He thumped the door loudly.

'SAM! I can't open the door looks like the son of a bitch doesn't want me to leave.' He slammed the door with his fist, 'Go find the grave marker and I'll just keep my eyes peeled.'

He heard Sam agree so he wandered further into the building. The emf reader went crazy. 'God the freaks are out early tonight.'

* * *

Fay jumped the banging at the front door made her drop her flashlight. 'Crap!' Scrambling on the floor it flickered then went out and flickered on again. She picked it up and clicked it on again.

'Bloody thing.' She turned to go back the way she had come and instantly froze.

A shadow stood at the end of the long landing began to move forward towards her. Running in the opposite direction she slipped and whacked her head against the wall.

Sliding to the ground she winced slowly picking herself up she stared at the figure in front of her.

The blood she saw on the machete hovering in front of her eyes made her start as she turned and fled.

Clattering down the stairs she ran held long into a solid body at the body. She began to wave her arms around as the body grasped her arms pinning them to her sides.

'Calm down.' She felt her body tense then relax and she opened her eyes. She kind of recognised the voice asking her if she was ok but the hall was dark or was it the fact that her vision was blurred she couldn't tell, 'You ok?'

Nodding she winced as her head throbbed closing her eyes she opened them again. The guy was tall with spiky hair wearing a blue jacket black t shirt and a green shirt over the top and jeans. She instantly recognised him as the guy she had met the night before in a bar. His name was Dean.

'You!' She stepped back away from him and he smiled, 'I met you last night.' He nodded and smirked remembering how they met.

'My name's Dean and your Fay right?' Nodding again she immediately regretted it and she hissed at the sharp pain from her head that caused her to jolt. 'Let me have a look at that.'

She felt his soft touch against her forehead and the sparks of electricity that she shot through her body as she remembered the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Flashback: **

_Stepping into the bar she smiled at her friend Lisa. 'I'm just nipping to the restroom.' Fay nodded. _

_The bar was beginning to fill up so she pushed her way through to the front. _

_Fay ordered two gin and tonics and was about to turn around to head towards a table at the back but her body bumped into someone, 'Sorry,' she muttered as she checked the drinks for spillage. _

_The guy turned around and smiled down at her. His big green eyes raked over her in an appraising manner and she felt her skin flush as the heat rushed through her body. _

_He was tall and extremely handsome his lips were perfect and as he stared at her he licked his lips. Dean looked at this attractive woman with big blue eyes and the mischievous glint in her eye instantly wanting to know more about her. She had short light brown hair and she was wearing a tight top and tight black jeans._

'No problem.' His smile was infectious and she smiled back at him. 'Do you need help with those drinks?'

_His voice was intoxicating and she found herself leaning forward to watch those delicious lips move. _

_She took a deep breath and whispered, 'If you're sure.' She passed him the drinks and he followed her towards their table at the back of the bar. 'Thanks. ' _

_He watched her hips sway in the tight jeans as she walked in front of him._

'My name is Dean and you are?' As they walked together their bodies pressed against one another and the warmth from his body radiated towards her own.

_Electric charges rushed up her body as he asked and she replied simply, 'Fay.' _

_She smirked widely. He placed her drink in front of her their hands touched briefly causing her to flex her hand. _

_He took her hand gently and looked at her his green eyes deeper and his lips parted looking into her blue eyes he saw the desire he felt for him echoed in her own eyes. _

_His eyes bore into her own making her feel exposed and naked in his gaze. His green eyes were so beautiful she just wanted him right then. He looked like a guy who could handle himself in any situation and she was sure she had seen his face somewhere before but she shrugged it from her mind. He just reminded her of a model that's all his facial features were perfect._

Whispering, 'Well it's nice to meet you and Fay don't forget if you need anything then don't hesitate to ask me. I'll be at the bar.'

_Winking he headed back towards the bar stool he'd vacated and began to talk to a taller guy._

'Wow!'

_She muttered to herself as she took a long sip of her drink. Never had she been so entranced by a guy just by the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes and the softness of his pouty lips. She was still warm and her face was still red._

Raising her eyes she saw Dean staring at her. Smirking she smiled back.

'Who is the hottie?' Lisa's voice broke the eye contact.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Return to present day: **

She shook her head, 'We don't have time there's a guy...' He voice trailed off as she stared back towards the stairs. Fear crossed her face as she remembered what she had just seen.

'Ok what did you see?' Fay related what she saw shaking as she did so she saw Dean's mind working as he listened.

He didn't seem scared in fact he didn't seem to think she was making it up or that she was crazy which was a shock in itself.

'Ok what we have to do is defend ourselves so I want you stay close to me and... well just stay close ok.'

Fay stared at him, 'Did you just say defend ourselves? FYI last time I checked all that I am carrying that can be classed as possibly dangerous is a nail file. What can we defend ourselves with? I just want to leave.' Her voice had gotten higher with hysteria and she battled to keep her hands from shaking.

Dean smiled his smile was breathtaking and she found herself concentrating on his face, 'Fay trust me. I will get you out of this ok.' Staring into his big green eyes she nodded. Grabbing her hand he headed towards the kitchen area.

Staring at his back and feeling his warm calloused hand in hers she found her voice, 'So you haven't actually explained what you are doing here.'

She saw Dean begin to wonder how to put it, 'I mean I take it your here for something.'

Dean laughed, 'Well what are you here for?' He had turned to face her and the closeness of his body made her tremble and her skin flush, 'If you aren't going to share then let's just say I'm here for a reason put it that way.'

Turning back towards the kitchen he flicked his torch across the room.

'Are we safe?' He turned to her again. All she could feel were the eyes staring at her and the thick desire that laid behind them. Part of her wanted him she just wanted to kiss him or feel his body press against her own the lust was hard to push away.

'Well whatever is here doesn't want us to leave so we have to make sure we can stay safe before I can get us out but chances are we can't get out without this.' He held the shotgun in front of him.

'Last time I checked a shotgun doesn't do much against a ghost.' He chuckled.

'How do you know it's a ghost?' He opened the cupboards rooting through them, 'I mean it could be some crazed guy out for kicks.' She snorted.

'Now you must really think I was born yesterday.' She stood closer to him, 'I'm here on the same quest.'

Dean frowned, 'I'm a journalist and I was sent here for the whole ghost hunt. I didn't think it was real.' She shuddered. He was desperate to hold her close and comfort her. The show of fear and the hint of cockiness made her excited. She was definitely someone he would like to get to know better. He suddenly processed what she had said.

'You're a journalist. Crap.' She frowned questioning his response, 'I'm not exactly a person who likes my picture in the paper if you get me?'

Nodding she smirked, 'You a bit of a bad boy Dean? That's kind of sexy.' Her voice had lowered to a seductive purr God now was not the time to get hot and bothered he shook his head to clear the dirty thoughts away.

Staring over his shoulder she looked into the cupboard, 'What are you looking for? A tinned can of peas that will halt a ghost?' He laughed.

'I'm looking for salt. Salt is pure as well as perhaps iron. I wonder if he has any iron pokers that kind of thing?' the flashlight scanned the room, 'Iron is a spirit deterrent as well and I hope that my brother will find the remains soon it will save us time.'

He wandered around into the living room the light flicking across the room sending away the shadows, 'Yahtzee!' Grabbing a poker he swung it around the air that it displaced made a whizzing sound as it chopped down.

Fay stood in the doorway and whispered, 'Remains? You mean that freak,' pointing to the ceiling, 'He is buried somewhere around here?'

Pulling her jacket tighter against her body she moved closer, 'You know you said stay close?' He nodded, 'How close is too close?' Her voice was frightened there was no hint of seduction or flirtation on her mind now.

'As close as you can get.' Practically running across the room she held onto Dean's jacket, 'You ok?' Shaking her head she held tighter to him, 'Trust me I'll look after you I promise.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Sam had searched the area near the house. No significant grave marker as far as he could tell.

Pulling the tattered piece of paper from his pocket he flashed the torch across the page, 'Joe Taylor buried in his grounds. Headstone placed near a tree.'

Sam sighed, 'Well plenty of trees.' The garden had become a tangled jungle over the years and any tree could have been the grave.

'Crap!' Pushing his way through the trees he stood in the middle of an empty space. Scanning the area with his torch he wished Dean hadn't gone inside they could have checked it out after. 'Crap.'

Pushing away some debris and tangled weeds tugging them to get a better look around, 'This could take forever.'

Pushing the hair away from his face he tugged up some more of the remaining shrubbery.

The torch scanned the space and Sam's mouth turned up into a slight grin, 'Yahtzee!'

* * *

'Ok I think I saw some salt back in that lower cupboard.'

Holding on she followed him. Staring at his back she took a deep breath and let it out. She could see her breath faint as if she was standing outside on a cold crisp night.

'Erm Dean. You know this spirit thing?' He nodded, 'How do you know if one is around other than flashing lights?' She heard him exhale and tense.

'Yeah that's not a good sign either.'

Grabbing her wrist they headed for the kitchen, 'Check in that cupboard ok?'

Pointing she slid to the ground and dragged out the heavy salt container. Dean's eyes scanned the kitchen the flashlight flickered on and off, 'Come on let's get this over with. You really have pissed me off.'

Dean nattered away as Fay pulled off the lid.

'What do I do with this?'

Dean grabbed it from her and began to circle them both with the salt. Fay watched him a movement in the corner of her eye made her stop and turn.

The man stood near her his eyes glinted angrily and just as he brought down the machete Dean shot the gun. Shards of plaster flew across the room as the pellets peppered the wall.

'What did I say I told you to stand as close as possible?'

She covered her face with her hands as Dean mumbled, 'Son of a bitch,' scanning the room, 'Stay in the circle ok and he can't hurt you ok?'

Nodding numbly she felt his arms envelope her pulling her into his warm chest. Her hand snaked up to stroke his face as his tilted her head up towards his. Their mouths met tentatively two strangers moving past the point of flirtation to finding their feet.

Dean's tongue flicked against hers causing her to shudder with excitement. Warm heat spread across her body from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. Dean kissed her with more intensity as she pressed herself against him.

As the broke apart he whispered, 'Wow.' She nodded as she got her breath back and licked her lips. 'I didn't expect that to happen now.'

He chuckled as she flushed and whispered, 'Sorry.'

Licking her lips and holding him tighter, 'Don't apologise. I'm glad it happened.' She ran her hands through his short hair. 'I'm glad you finally decided to take the initiative and kiss me first. I thought I was going to have to do it.'

Dean smirked running his fingers through her hair feeling her warm body pressed against his own he felt the desire for her surging through his body.

They stood staring at one another their bodies touched and his lips gently caressed her face. Never before had she shared such an intimate moment with someone and the extreme contact was so pleasurable.

'You stay in the circle ok?' Pulling away he kissed her softly, 'I'll be right back keep the poker ok?'

She nodded feeling his warm arms and body move away. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and watched him head towards the hall.

'Be careful!' She shouted after him tightening her grip on the poker she waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sam carried on digging until his body was streaming with sweat. Heaping the last pile of mud up onto the last pile he struggled out of the grave wiping his head he picked up the gasoline and salt.

Pouring them on to the skeleton he flicked the lighter to on. Throwing it onto the body he watched as the ashen heap began to catch fire.

Sighing he turned back towards the house.

* * *

Dean wandered around the hall flashing the torch up the stairs and in the corners where the shadows merged.

Suddenly he was pushed against the wall his shot gun went spiralling across the room, 'Crap!' His words were barely out of his mouth before he was thrown across towards the door.

His back cracked against the wood and the air ooomphed out as he landed face down. Pulling himself up he saw the bloody machete hovering in front of his eyes.

Fay heard Dean shout she hesitated but her resolve said she had to help him. Leaving the circle she sprinted out into the hall and dove in front of Dean they both saw the machete raise.

Closing their eyes they both waited to feel the blade hit them. Nothing happened the hall was deadly silent apart from their heavy and panicked breathing. Peeking through slitted eyes the ghost was disappearing the strands of light split through the form.

She turned to Dean and he was smiling. Their eyes met and he smirked, 'You left the circle.' She nodded, 'Come here.'

She kissed him their tongues flicking against one another as he broke away he muttered, 'What did I tell you about the circle?'

A loud cough caused them to break apart. The other tall guy stood in the doorway his large frame sending a large shadow across the entrance, 'I take it he disappeared?'

Nodding he helped them to their feet, 'I'm Sam. You are?' She flushed. He seemed so polite and caring she immediately liked him.

'I'm Fay and I'm about to leave you too it.' She felt Dean grab her wrist as she left the confines of the house to the fresh air.

'Can we meet up?' She nodded, 'Here's my number.'

Their bodies touched but she could feel his warm hand slip into her jacket pocket his hand emerged holding her phone he began punching in his number smirking as he did so he then whispered, 'I have to see you again.'

Kissing him softly she looked up into his eyes, 'Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry I left the circle and yes I most definitely will be calling you I don't think we are finished Winchester.'

Kissing him she smiled as she headed to her car.

Dean stood watching her perfect body sway back in the direction of her car. He suddenly remembered a question she had avoided in the house. Shouting, 'Fay you never actually told me what you were here for?'

She stopped and turned and said,'Do you really want to know?' He nodded, 'Well I'm a journalist. I was sent here to work on a story but hey I guess I didn't get it.'

She wandered back towards him, 'I'm guessing with the work you and Sam do you both aren't exactly keen on your pictures or names in the paper.' Dean shrugged.

'No we are a little camera shy. You guessed all that from one little conversation in a haunted house?' She nodded as she stood on tip toe to kiss him.

'As soon as I saw you I read the signs. An attractive guy travelling with his brother and then all of a sudden saving a damsel in distress in a haunted house I kind of guessed you aren't making it to FBI or police parties for all the weird jobs you probably have to do. All I know is I'm just glad I met you.'

He smiled down at her, 'Now I really have to go and make some BS story up.'

Sam waved goodbye as they watched her car head away from the house, 'So you glad we took this case?' Dean smirked.

'Well we could have been up for full exposure if she was a bitch.' Smirking then winching as his back twinged and cracked as he got in the Impala, 'She's a journalist and she could have totally sprung us and led the FBI straight to us but I trust her.' Sam shook his head, 'Well don't be so happy Sam.'

'How do you know she won't smell success writing a story about us? I mean she will get like one hell of a pay check and two wanted criminals would be locked up because of her.'

Dean tapped his steering wheel with impatience, 'Just because you kissed her Dean it means nothing. I say we go back to the motel get a few hours kip and then put this town in our rear view mirror ok?'

Dean ignored him and switched on the radio. There was something in her eyes telling him he could trust her and he wasn't going to walk away until he was sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

Fay typed the last sentence of her story. Her back ached and she was beginning to feel the throb of a headache just behind her eyes. Saving the document she clicked to send it to Mark. Stretching she stood up and looked out of the window.

Cricking her back as she moved across the room fully intent on heading towards the kitchen she stopped as her doorbell rang.

Checking her watch she muttered about the time it was four in the morning and she had been writing since she got back from the hunt and the night adrenaline was still pumping through her veins. All she wanted was to snuggle down in her bed and sleep.

Checking the peep hole the morning was still dark but she could see a figure standing there. The way the figure stood she was sure it was Dean, 'CRAP!' She checked her hair and then finally opened the door.

His hand was raised to ring the bell he smiled, 'Sorry I weren't sure if you were asleep. I kind of just thought I would see.'

She smiled back. He looked her up and down smirking he said, 'Love the pyjama's.'

Blushing she let him pass her into the hall.

'Go on through to the living room it's just to the left.'

He headed into the room she loved the way he moved and he was in her space. The laptop was on the table showing her story and the images she had used Dean was reading it. 'I just finished it. I've sent it on to Mark my editor.'

Dean nodded and moved away from the laptop scanning the bookcase and cd selection. She turned back to her laptop she realised that on the screen just behind her story was an e-fit picture of Sam and Dean.

She realised as soon as she had seen them in the bar there was something about them. It was only after she had been alone with Dean she realised where she had seen their images. Their faces appeared on a wanted picture on the wall of the city police station.

She hadn't done anything about it but the guilt just covered her and the picture sent like throbs across the air towards her. She felt like the character in The Tell Tale Heart because she knew who they were according to the police reports but she also knew the real them with how they had saved her. Dean had protected her like he said he would and she knew that she was safe but she wasn't sure how long she could keep up the pretence of not completely knowing his past.

The picture kept throbbing so she closed her eyes and shook her head, 'So what do I owe this pleasure?' Her voice lowered seductively as she stared at him.

'Well I was passing...'

Laughing she stood seductively near the door. He looked her up and down smiling at her pyjama's which was a simple large t shirt with a pair of shorts. He loved the way under his gaze she was suddenly shy but still there was an element of flirtation surrounding her eyes and the way her lips parted slightly.

'You were passing at this time in the morning in this particular area?'

He nodded as he moved closer. The air tingled between them and she took a deep breath trying to prepare herself for the strength of his lips against her own. His hand slipped behind her head and kissed her softly and his body pressed her against the wall.

Feeling his free hand slip up her t shirt she gasped as his hand caressed her breast his touch made her body respond in ways she had never imagined before. Her nipples erected as his hand moved down towards her navel.

'Wait... a second Dean.' His lips stopped kissing her neck, 'I've got something to tell you.'

He broke away and whispered what? 'I know that you and Sam are wanted.'

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

'Sam was right.' He ran his hands through his short hair, 'So what you decided to shop us to the FBI in order to get a good story is that it?'

Dean was shouting he hadn't wanted Sam to be right. It annoyed him that Sam had her measure from the start but he had been sucked in by her glances and finally her kiss. Shaking his head he looked at her as she shook her head.

'No Dean that's my story.' She pointed to her laptop, 'I don't care what you did or have done its nothing to do with this. I like you Dean.'

Her face flushed and looked at her feet. 'I don't care what you think about me knowing what you do just as long as you realise I would never ever tell or grass you up. What would I have to gain from all of that? A big fat nothing is what Dean.'

She stalked up and down in the room, 'Dean I've written story all about ghosts. Obviously it has nothing to do with what you and Sam did it's a basic overhaul of how ghosts exist and a few local stories. Read it if you don't believe me.' She sat down on the floor head in her hands.

Dean didn't know what to say he ached to touch her but he wasn't sure if he should, 'Screw this', he thought as he moved towards her grabbing her hand he pulled her from the floor and pulled her to him.

Gently kissing her lips he felt her respond gently then with more urgency scooping her into his arms he realised he had no idea where he was headed. 'Bedroom?' he asked as he pulled away.

Panting she jerked her head to the right. Kicking the door with his heel and rotating so he could see the bed he placed her gently down.

Shrugging out of his jacket he felt her hands helping him remove his shirt as he shrugged it off next to his jacket his hands made little effort of his black t shirt.

Feeling her soft hands clasp at his belt, then his button and finally his zipper he moaned softly.

The pressure had been building there since their first kiss feeling her hands roam his chest and her hands pull him closer. She moaned as he pressed his hand between her thighs and his palm moved up under her shirt to caress her breasts.

His hands pushed at the hem demanding her shirt to be removed so she complied enjoying the air that played gently across her chest as he gently took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Rolling the nub with his tongue she felt the heat surge across her body till the ache intensified. His lips moved from her breasts lower, lower then he slipped it slowly inside.

His warm tongue moved inside her jerking and touching her hitting a place she had never felt could be exposed to such pleasure from the gentle pressure from one man's tongue. Eliciting a long moan she bucked beneath him.

Entering her she felt him fill her she stroked down his spine feeling him sigh and shiver at her touch.

Thrusting into her she gasped as he arched into her again. Her body moved in a rhythm with his she could feel the powerful surge of her climax as the world disappeared in a wonderful rainbow of colours.

Opening her eyes as she moaned his name he looked deep into her eyes as he kissed her he came after her whispering her name into her neck. His warm breath lapped against her skin.

Their bodies slumped into one another her limbs were still trembling with excitement and fulfilment.

'Wow!' He nodded in agreement. Pulling her into his arms she felt him trembling as his breathing returned back to normal.

'I have to admit when I first realised who you were I definitely think you are a lot cuter than your mug picture.'

Laughing as she remembered the image of him pulling the blue steel face he smirked back at her.

'Well for what it's worth I know I am and I really knew you weren't going to grass me up. You're not the type.' Turning to look at him she smiled kissing him softly.

'You know what I found out?' he shook his head she smiled at his tousled hair, 'I've got one hot story and it's a helluva a better story than I planned. I seriously wasn't expecting that ending.'

Laughing she felt his arms enclose her and his lips found hers. She realised she was in for more than one hot story Dean was just primed and ready to go for another round and she realised so was she.


End file.
